lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΚΟΥΑΡΚ, ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 4 του 2016 Σήμερα μπορούμε να θεωρήσουμε την ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ ως μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανακαλύψεις του 20ου αιώνα. Οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig στις αρχές του 1960 στην προσπάθειά τους να ταξινομήσουν τον μεγάλο αριθμό υποατομικών σωματιδίων που ανακαλύφθηκαν είτε στην κοσμική ακτινοβολία είτε στα πειράματα με τους επιταχυντές, έκαναν υποθέσεις ότι αυτά τα σωματίδια, όπως είναι τα πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, θα μπορούσαν να αποτελούνται από μικρότερα σωματίδια, ώστε να υπάρχει συμμετρία. Και πραγματικά ύστερα από τη μελέτη κάποιων διαγραμμάτων έβγαλαν το συμπέρασμα ότι στο πρωτόνιο, νετρόνιο κ.λ.π. υπάρχουν κατά τριάδες μικρότερα σωματίδια που έχουν μάζα, φορτία, και σπιν. Υπήρχε όμως και μια άλλη σκέψη. Επειδή το νετρόνιο κακώς θεωρήθηκε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο οι φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι και από τις άκυρες θεωρίες περί πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες δυνάμεων όπου θα μπορούσαν να μεσολαβούν σωματίδια παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη δύναμη ως δράση από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης. Και καθώς η φύση των ισχυρών πυρηνικών αλληλεπιδράσεων ανάμεσα στα πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932), θεωρήθηκε ότι δεν ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, έπρεπε τα νουκλεόνια να έχουν δομή ώστε η ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση να αναπτύσσεται όχι στα νουκλεόνια αλλά στα συστατικά τους. Πραγματικά μετά από έρευνα άνω των 10 ετών δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) σύμφωνα με την οποία η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων δίδεται από τη σχέση ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Δηλαδή στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο υπάρχουν 9 και 12 φορτισμένα quarks αντίστοιχα που δίνουν τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Όμως το 1964 καθώς ο Gell-Mann ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα κουάρκ up (u) και down (d) ως συστατικά του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου με φορτία (u = + 2e/3) και (d = -e/3) αντίστοιχα όπου e είναι το στοιχειώδες φορτίο (e = 1,6/1019 Cb) δεν ακολούθησε τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere όπως συμβαίνει στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, αλλά επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) θεώρησε ότι στα νουκλεόνια κυριαρχούν μόνο οι απλές τριάδες των quarks σε συνδυασμό και με κάποια ανύπαρκτα σωματίδια που τα ονόμασε gluons. Συγκεκριμένα υπέθεσε ότι στο πρωτόνιο με φορτίο (+e) υπάρχει μια μόνο τριάδα (uud) οπότε θα έχουμε 2e/3 +2e/3 -e/3 = +3e/3 = +e Ενώ στο νετρόνιο με μηδενικό φορτίο θα υπάρχει η τριάδα (dud) οπότε θα έχουμε -e/3 +2e/3 -e/3 = 0 Εδώ πραγματικά βλέπουμε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν έχει το μηδενικό φορτίο, όπως θεωρήθηκε στην αρχή, αλλά παρουσιάζει μια χαλαρή κατανομή φορτίων η οποία όμως αν συσχετισθεί και με τη χαλαρή κατανομή των φορτίων που δίνει το σχήμα (uud) στο πρωτόνιο, δεν έχει τη δυνατότητα να μας δώσει την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Αυτό το γεγονός ανάγκασε τον Gell-Mann να μην ερμηνεύσει την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη ως αποτέλεσμα της εφαρμογής των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά το 1973 να προτείνει την άκυρη θεωρία της λεγόμενης Κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid quantum chromodynamics), με το σκεπτικό ότι τα κουάρκ αλληλεπιδρούν όχι με τα δεδομένα φορτία τους αλλά με την ανταλλαγή υποθετικών σωματιδίων χωρίς μάζα που τα ονόμασε γκλουόνια. Όμως στη φύση τέτοια σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν, αφού ακόμη και για τα φωτόνια που ο Αϊνστάιν από το 1905 πίστευε ότι δεν έχουν μάζα τελικά στο βιβλίο του (1938) αναγνώρισε ότι έχουν μάζα και μάλιστα συμπεριφέρονται όπως όλα τα σώματα με μάζα ώστε να έχουν τη δυνατότητα να επηρεάζονται από τις βαρυτικές δυνάμεις όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον ήλιο. (Αϊνστάιν,κριτική). Από την άλλη μεριά τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών έδειχναν ότι οι κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο είναι αρκετά μεγάλες και δεν συμβιβάζονται με το μοντέλο του Gell-Mann το οποίο φυσικά έπρεπε να αναθεωρηθεί ώστε να ερευνηθεί η λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης. Γράφοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Κουάρκ» βλέπουμε ότι η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ παρουσιάζει αρκετές λεπτομέρειες αναφορικά με τους έξη τύπους όπως τα κουάρκ Up, Down, Strange, Charm, Botton, Top. Εδώ όμως μας ενδιαφέρουν τα κουάρκ Up και Down διότι αυτά με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις τους παίζουν τον κυρίαρχο ρόλο όχι μόνο στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων αλλά και στη δομή των πυρήνων όπου τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών έδειξαν ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχουν 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ και στο νετρόνιο 12 κουάρκ ικανά να μας οδηγήσουν στη σωστή πυρηνική δομή. (Correct nuclear structure). Και ενώ η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ μας λέει ότι από τα πειράματα που πραγματοποιήθηκαν σε ειδικά εργαστήρια, (επιταχυντές σωματιδίων) προέκυψαν έμμεσες ενδείξεις για την ύπαρξη των κουάρκ, ωστόσο δεν μας λέει τίποτε, ούτε για τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών που ανατρέπουν τις υποθέσεις του Gell-Mann, δηλαδή για 3 κουάρκ τόσο στο πρωτόνιο όσο και στο νετρόνιο, αλλά ούτε και για τα υποθετικά γκλουόνια που δεν μπορούν να οδηγήσουν στην πυρηνική δομή, επειδή εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι βασικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Γι αυτό το λόγο το νέο θέμα «Κουάρκ,κριτική» έρχεται να συμπληρώσει και να αποκαταστήσει όλα τα δεδομένα από τα κουάρκ που οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα τα ανακάλυψαν αλλά δεν τα ερμήνευσαν σωστά ώστε να συμφωνούν με τους νόμους της φύσης. Ιστορικά, παρά την τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr (1913) και την εξίσωση του Schrödinger (1926), που στηρίχθηκαν στους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, φυσικά με την εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων κανείς δεν ήταν σε θέση να αποκαλύψει ακόμη και την απλούστερη δομή του δευτερονίου. Για παράδειγμα, ο Yukawa (1935) κάτω από τις ιδέες της άκυρης σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψε τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και πρότεινε ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι μια άγνωστη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη που θα έπρεπε να εμφανίζεται ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο ως δύναμη εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης ανταλλαγής κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση εις βάρος θεωριών και μοντέλων. Τέτοιες λοιπόν θεωρίες γύρω από το πρόβλημα της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο (p) και το νετρόνιο (n) οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν πια να λύσουν ούτε το πιο απλό πρόβλημα από το διπρωτόνιο (p-p) το δινετρόνιο (n-n) και το δευτερόνιο (p-n). Πάντως τα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι σε τέτοιες απλές ενώσεις μόνο το δευτερόνιο δημιουργεί πυρηνική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -E = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με σπιν παράλληλο (S =1), γεγονός που έφερε τον μεγαλύτερο πονοκέφαλο στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Pauli (1925) μόνο το αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) των ηλεκτρονίων οδηγούσε στην κατανόηση της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. Γι αυτό το λόγο για την ερμηνεία της πυρηνικής δομής στο Ηe-4 WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε την παρακάτω άκυρη υπόθεση συσχετίζοντας τις δεδομένες δυνάμεις άπωσης νετρονίου-νετρονίου και πρωτονίου-πρωτονίου με τη συμπεριφορά των δυο ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ αγνοείται παντελώς ο δεδομένος δεσμός πρωτονίου-νετρονίου. Συγκεκριμένα στο κεφάλαιο “Stability of the Helium-4 nucleus and electron shell” διαβάζουμε: “The pair of neutrons and the pair of protons in helium's nucleus obey the same quantum mechanical rules as do helium's pair of electrons (although the nuclear particles are subject to a different nuclear binding potential).” Πάντως ύστερα από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου το 2003 σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι από το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκ στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκ των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκ του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκ που είναι υπεύθυνα για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις έχουν αντίθετο φορτίο και αυτό το γεγονός δικαιολογεί γιατί η απλή δομή (pn) του σπιν του δευτερονίου εμφανίζει σπιν παράλληλο,(S=1), που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli. Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο λειτουργούν όπως περιστρέφονται οι ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Αντίθετα το ζεύγος δυο ηλεκτρονίων εμφανίζει αντίθετο σπιν (S=0), που συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli, επειδή τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια έχουν όμοιο φορτίο. Δηλαδή τα ηλεκτρόνια για τη δομή των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) λειτουργούν όπως γυρίζουν αντίθετα τα γρανάζια μιας μηχανής. Δυστυχώς, όπως μας διδάσκει και η ιστορία της φυσικής, επειδή τα αποτελέσματα της ανακάλυψης έρχονταν σε άμεση σύγκρουση με πολύ φημισμένες θεωρίες και παρότι η ανακάλυψη στηρίζονταν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, εντούτοις κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι καθηγητές επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα κατά τη διάρκεια της παρουσίασης των μαθηματικών εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά από μερικά χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση του άρθρου στο Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα σε όλο τον κόσμο είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζουν γιατί ο μεγάλος αριθμός των ολοκληρωμάτων αποκάλυψε όχι μόνο την πυρηνική δομή του δευτερονίου αλλά και όλων των πυρήνων.(New structure of nuclei). Πάντως κάνοντας κριτική στη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής που εισήγαγε ο Gell-Mann το 1973, βλέπουμε ότι αυτή είναι μια μη έγκυρη θεωρία, γιατί βασίζεται σε σωματίδια (γκλουόνια) που δεν έχουν μάζα αλλά και αν υπήρχαν με κάποια ενέργεια τότε και πάλι η ενέργειά τους δεν θα μπορούσε να μετατραπεί σε μάζα ώστε να συμπληρώσουν τη μεγάλη μάζα των νουκλεονίων. (Energy does not turn to mass). Ιστορικά, οι καθιερωμένοι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι των δυνάμεων που δρα από απόσταση επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley (1887) καθώς και από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής. Αν και τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν εν τούτοις πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν τις λαθεμένες ιδέες της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής σύμφωνα με την οποία τα κουάρκ θεωρείται ότι έχουν μια ιδιότητα που ονομάζεται χρωματικό φορτίο, ενώ αγνοούνται τα ίδια τα πραγματικά φορτία ( u =2e/3) και (d= -e/3) τα οποία ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δίνουν πιο ισχυρές από τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις στα κουάρκ, ακριβώς επειδή τα φορτία αλληλεπιδρούν από αποστάσεις που είναι πιο μικρές από εκείνες των νουκλεονίων. (Quark-quark interaction). Category:Fundamental physics concepts